


Trippin', Stumblin', Flippin', Fumblin'

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Clumsiness, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:“I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please.” with klaine please??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Usually, Kurt finds himself a spot to be quiet and read while he rides the bus to get to the musical building.

But this morning, he’s carrying quite the hefty load--he has a dance rehearsal in the afternoon, so that means dance gear, and also an extra shift at the dinner, so that means uniform, and he has to return a couple of books to the library too.

With his big sports bag, he didn’t manage to slide through the crowd of the bus to reach “his” spot, and Kurt is left trusting his own balance to keep from diving nose first into the nearest person or the floor.

That’s his only excuse for what happens when the crowd thins up a little next to George Washington Park, and Kurt is startled by the brusque start of the bus.

Which propels him forward and sideways, right into one of the lucky sitting passengers’ crotch.

He knows that he has a busy day, but Kurt briefly wonders if he has the time to bury his head in the sand until he doesn’t feel so embarrassed.

Well, for now, your head is buried in someone’s … thighs, care to make it better?

Funnily enough, or not, his inside voice sounds a lot like his high school counsellor, and what would Ms. Pilsbury think of him now.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Kurt apologies as he tries standing up, one wand turning almost white as he tightens his hold on his bad, and the other reaching for a support.

Oh God, he just pressed his hand against the same passenger’s chest.

He’s all kind of graceful and subtle today, isn’t he?

The man offers his hand and Kurt takes it to get back to his feet, an apology on the tip of his tongue, when the bus lurches forward again, and Kurt really needs to work on his balance and on his self-control, because now his face is buried in the crook of Mr. Solid Thighs and Cuddable Pecs’s neck.

At least he smells clean and attractive, there’s that.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” he tries apologizing again, finally getting a proper look of his “cushion”.

Big mistake.

Because Mr. Comfy yet athletic has a face that matches those interesting attributes, and Kurt just blew any chance he might have had to ever try dating this … specimen.

“You mean that it’s not my charms that … swept you off your feet?” Cutie Comfy and Cocky asks with an innocent smile, and Kurt stops brushing dust off of his pants to look at him.

Oh really?

“I didn’t consider that option,” Kurt says, wrapping his arm around the support bar next to CCC’s seat, which gives him the opportunity to lean forward, to look down on him, and what a sight it is, and probably makes him look at least a bit elegant, “but you do have a good case.”

The man smiles crookedly before reaching out to call for a stop.

“NYU student?” Kurt asks, moving closer to the door along with his “savior.”

The man nods, adjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder before looking up at Kurt. “You too?”

“NYADA,” Kurt says, tilting his head to the side. “But I could be convinced to walk for the last stop.”

The man smiles, his eyes sparkling in the fleeting sunlight. “Well, I did save you from a certain injury,” he replies. “Plus, you already got to fondle me and I don’t even know your name.”

Kurt sputters, feeling his cheeks burning up, but as he goes to apologize yet again, he spots the teasing streak of the man’s smile and he decides to straighten up.

“I had to make sure that you were worth it,” he says, more playful than he ever dared to be.

There is something about this man that is quite liberating.

That, or Kurt lost his last marble.

Either way, it’s effective because the man lets out a startle little laugh that is far too adorable as the bus comes to an halt, his hand already cupping Kurt’s elbow to keep him from wavering.

“Well, are you convinced?”

Kurt nods and goes to follow him out of the bus.

But this is his life, so of course he cannot step away from a bus without tripping over the metallic lining, bag flying and body flailing--

\--Right into Cute Comfy and Right on cue.

His (strong) arms are around Kurt’s waist, hands splayed wide across his back to support him, while his body is slightly curved backwards to absorb some of the impact.

“I guess once you’ve made up your mind, there is no way to change your course,” his companion says with a small smile as they both straighten up and Kurt covers his face with his hand.

Peeking through his fingers when his “hero” bends over to pick up his bag, because he may be clumsy, but he’s not a complete idiot.

“We all have bad days,” the man says, gently putting the bag over Kurt’s shoulder and patting it. “I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

For the first two months of their relationship, Kurt is on his guard to be on his best behavior.

After the way they met, he can’t afford to be sloppy around Blaine.

Blaine who acts like a perfect gentleman, if a little teasing, Blaine who comes to pick him up whenever he gets out of class before Kurt, and always brings him a coffee, and the fact that he remembered Kurt’s usual coffee order almost breaks Kurt’s resolve.

And then, Kurt decides to just fuck it all.

Because Blaine?

Can be a disaster just as much as Kurt himself.

Not with his feet, no, Blaine is light on his feet and graceful like a swan where Kurt is more like a baby giraffe.

No, it’s with his words that Blaine is clumsier than a cat on catnip.

He is nerdy, for starters, which makes for pretty horrible puns.

So horrible, in fact, that Kurt has no other solution than silence him with his lips.

Many lightsabers joke, of course, and many offers to “yub nub all night long”, and every time Blaine uses them and removes a figurative layer of dapper varnish, Kurt falls a bit more in love with him.

And that’s why he decides to stop being so careful around Blaine.

Because if seeing the real Blaine underneath it all makes him fall in love with Blaine, it makes sense to assume that showing his real self will have the same effect on Blaine.

Not that he doubts the depth of Blaine’s feelings for him.

The first time, his feet really get the best of him and trip him in the middle of their stroll in the park.

Yeah, they stroll, it’s a thing they do.

But Blaine catches his arm and places Kurt’s hand in the crook of his arm with a worried smile. “There,” he says, patting Kurt’s hand on his arm, “you’re safe with me.”

That’s actually what gives him his idea.

The second time Kurt trips, it’s completely voluntary.

“Oh, silly me,” he says, putting his hand all over Blaine’s back as he straightens up. “Clumsier than an elephant in a China shop.”

Blaine is flushing, back arching under Kurt’s touch. “Yeah, silly you,” he repeats, a bit dazedly.

Oh, it is on.

From that point on, when Kurt feels like his sense of balance is being challenged, he just goes with it, but instead of being embarrassed and flustered, he finds ways to fluster Blaine.

So far, it’s working great.

But this time, he really didn’t do it on purpose.

“It” being toppling Blaine over as they get through Kurt’s door, kissing and groping each other, all impatience and desire.

“It” being Blaine cushioning their fall on Kurt’s floor and not letting go of Kurt even though he winces and moans--not the good way.

“I am,” Kurt starts, scrambling to get to his feet, “so, so, so sorry. Don’t move,” he adds, rushing to his kitchen to see what he has in his freezer that could help.

“How many fingers?” he says when he comes back, holding two fingers in front of Blaine’s eyes to see if they need to get to an hospital.

“Two,” Blaine replies, voice strained. “But I can take four with the proper amount of lubrication,” he adds with a wink.

Kurt very nearly drops Blaine’s head there and then, because that is one terrible joke.

But if he’s being honest, he has to admit that the thought of having his fingers buried inside of Blaine has a certain appeal.

“Should I take that joke as a sign of concussion,” he asks, pressing the icepack maybe a bit too forcefully, “or as a sign that you’re in perfect health, I wonder.”

Blaine takes the icepack from Kurt’s hand and smiles at him as innocently as possible.

“You should take it as a sign that I long for your touch, my dear,” he replies, leaning on one bent arm like some Roman demigod.

Like a very decadent Roman demigod, waiting to be defiled in every possible way.

Kurt doesn’t feel so clumsy any more, not as he kneels down over Blaine’s body, legs bracketing Blaine’s hips as he leans forward to kiss his silly words away.

Not so clumsy any more, now that he unbuttons Blaine’s cardigans and shirt, saving his bow tie for last.

Not so clumsy as he deftly unties it, slowly pulling it from Blaine’s collar and trailing one of its end down Blaine’s chest, Kurt’s ass feeling Blaine’s shivers and hardening cock.

Not so clumsy as he straightens up, rolling his hips on top of Blaine and taking charge of this new chapter of their story.

Nope, not clumsy at all.

 

 


End file.
